The present invention relates generally to a novel marking device which can mark the inner and/or outer surface of a pipe, such as a steel pipe, plastic pipe, concrete pipe and so forth. More specifically, the invention relates to an automatical marking device which automatically positions a marking tool and applies a mark to a predetermined point on the inner and/or outer surface of the pipe.
In pipe industries, the type, size and usage of the pipes have to be indicated thereon. Conventional marking devices for labelling the type, size and usage have not been effective at all. Therefore, an effective device is required.
In particular, in the prior art, a difficulty is encountered when the inner surface of the pipe is to be marked, as marking tools have not previously been applicable to marking the inner surface of a pipe.
On the other hand, in the recent years, robots suitable for various functions have been developed and put into use on various industrial lines. Such industrial robots are known to be efficient at accurately repeating predetermined operations. In general, robots operations include positioning of machine tools to predetermined work positions and performing required operations at those work positions.
Therefore, by combining known marking tools and industrial robots, pipes can be labelled to indicate type, size, usage and so forth automatically and with high positional accuracy even when the marking has to be put on the inner surface of the pipe. The invention uses this concept to provide an efficient and accurate novel marking device suitable for marking the inner and/or outer surfaces of pipes.